The height of Fear
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Monroe learns something new about his Grimm on a case. Hopefully the wolf man will be able to distract Nick enough to finish the case. This is a request fic for FemeKitsune, and I hope its enjoyed.


Nick huffed as he tried to keep up with Monroe as they trudged through another forest to stop yet another creator. Some days, Nick hated being so absolutely, and completely human, regardless of having magic Grimm senses. It would help more on the Grimm cases that continued to pop up and when he had to drag himself through wooded area's cause that's where the creator decided to go. Of course, Monroe never had any problems when they went through forests, he actually really enjoyed any chances he had to lope through the woods without having to be cautious. Sometimes, Nick wonders if he became Monroe's excuse to hunt again without breaking the restrictions he had placed on himself for safety reasons.

_'Hell, I know for sure that I am. I just hope the kids don't get any ideas about this,'_ Nick thought to himself sourly, a frown marring his handsome face.

"Hey, Nick," Monroe suddenly calls, breaking Nick's moody thoughts. Nick gave the older a questioning look, to winded from trying to keep up to talk.

"I found where they're hiding. Their up in that hunting shack, right in front of us. Funny thing is, it kinda looks like the shack we found Holly in, only it seems to be in a bigger tree and higher up then the last one," Monroe replied, jamming his thumb to the shack in the tree. The shelter, was indeed, higher up then the one Holly had been in and Nick felt a shudder run through his frame as he looked up at it. His panic began to build before he got ahold of himself and did the mental exercises his aunt taught him to block it off. Hopefully, he did it just in time to make sure Monroe didn't smell the fear on him.

"Well, lets get this party over with," Nick grumbled out before he grabbed a low hanging branch to pull himself up. Monroe tilted his head curiously as Nick's delicious scent wafted to his nose. A frown marred the older mans face as the Grimm's natural scent tinged with slight fear. Monroe shook his head and followed Nick up the tall tree, now wasn't the time to discuss the fear scent that was bubbling across the Grimm's skin. As soon as Monroe got up into the shack with Nick, he noticed a distinct lack of enemies and one completely freaked out Grimm.

"Are you okay Grimm?" Monroe asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sorta," Nick replied after a few moments of trying to calm himself, knowing not to lie to the older man.

"What do you mean 'Sorta'? How can you sorta be okay?" Monroe gruffed out, his brow's furrowing.

"Usually, it means somewhere in-between Monroe, sheesh, and you call me stupid," Nick teased out poorly. Monroe scowled at the other man.

"Enough with the bullshit, give me the real answer," Monroe grunted out, his scowl deepening. Nick winced slightly and looked away for a moment before answering Monroe.

"I, uh, might have a slight fear of heights," Nick confessed nervously, blue-gray eyes darting around the surprisingly spacious hunting shack. Monroe's dark eyes widened before he frowned deeply.

"Why didn't you say anything about this sooner? I could have come up alone," Monroe snapped out lightly, making Nick wince again.

"I didn't want you to go alone and this is kinda embarrassing," Nick replied as he shuffled his feet. Monroe shook his head in slight disdain before looking around. The blutbad noticed several things that Nick could possibly use in a case against the other creators, which they had yet to identify. The only thing they did know was that the creators were a mix of bird and bagger, and were known hoarders. Nick shifted nervously again, looking around as best he could in his current state.

"How did you get your fear of heights anyway?" Monroe asked casually as he lifted a knife up carefully. The blade was blood stained and looked to be a murder weapon. Nick shot the older man a look, but didn't say anything against it, he didn't keep secrets from either Monroe or Rosalie.

"Fell off a tree when I was a kid, ended up breaking my wrist, lower arm, and my right collar bone from the fall, plus I got a minor concussion from hitting my head against a branch," Nick replied just as casually. The one good thing he knew about Monroe, was that the older man wouldn't Dr. Phil his fear of heights problem like Juliet did when she could actually remember him.

"Well, shit, that's a valid excuse if I ever saw one," Monroe replied, cracking his neck after he finished.

"Yup," Nick replied as he lifted up another bloody weapon, though this one look more like a hand held javelin. Both were wisely wearing gloves that helped keep their hands warm in the cold december weather, but also to help them not put their prints on anything.

"Well, anyway, I wonder where these bastards went, I could've sworn they were in here," Monroe said, changing the subject. It wasn't the best time, but they did come into the woods for a reason, and Nick's fear of heights wasn't it.

"Hmm, maybe the escaped through one of the windows. It looks just big enough for someone my size to fit through it," Nick said, grateful for the change of subject.

"It is a possibility, those windows are big enough and the trees in this area are really close together and the branches are pretty thick," Monroe agreed softly, his ears training on the outside. Nick nodded and went to a window to look out of it, turning his head left an right to see if he spotted anyone in the darkness. His night vision had always been good, even before the Grimm senses kicked in, however they weren't as good as Monroe's or Rosalie's.

"Hear anything Monroe?" Nick asked softly, head tilting to one side.

"Only the normal creak of trees and other forest noises that's associated with this area. Damn, this sucks completely," Monroe groused out tilting his head as well. Nick frowned and turned around to look at Monroe with a sour look.

"Well, we better get down then, before we get trapped up here," Nick said with a grunt.

"Probably a good idea, knowing our luck," Monroe replied, looking just as sour as Nick. Both hated it when cases turned cold like this, and hated anymore when they got trapped in very bad situations. Nick's dumb luck ended up saving them more times out of not, but it was running out. Hopefully Hanks on dumb luck would kick in and help them along.

"I hate our luck," Nick agreed, procrastinating a little bit before going back out of the tree.

"Want me to go first?" Monroe asked, not unkindly. One of his dark brows are raised in general curiosity.

"Sure, thanks," Nick replied with a nervous sigh.

"Hey, it'll be okay, really Nick," Monroe replied, going over to bump against Nick's side.

"Yeah, but I don't want to fall again," Nick said nervously, shifting on his feet.

"I'll catch you, I promise," Monroe replied easily.

"I don't doubt that you will, but I still don't want to deal with it," Nick groused out. Monroe sighed deeply before pulling Nick too him. The Grimm automatically relaxed into the larger man and cuddled against him with ease. Monroe smiled down at the smaller male before nuzzling his head lovingly, kissing the top gently. Nick wrapped his own arms around Monroe, loving the cuddle he was getting. Monroe usually bitched when he had to give cuddles, usually because he never initiate them, mostly cause he didn't want them. Before Nick could get to suspicious, Monroe grabbed onto him tightly and jumped down the already open hatch. After a few seconds of a terrifying free fall, the two were on the ground, Nick shaking with fear and exhilaration and Monroe laughing loudly, completely exhilarated. Nick pulled back with an angry expression to which Monroe ignored.

"Never do that with me again you bastard. You could've dropped me you dick," Nick snarled before stalking off. Monroe followed, still laughing loudly from the jump.

"What are you so upset for? You didn't have to climb down and you didn't get hurt, so there for it shouldn't be an issue," Monroe chuckled out, pleased with himself.

"Because you didn't give me any warning and you could have dropped me," Nick snarled out angrily.

"That was the point, so you wouldn't be scared and no, I wouldn't have dropped you Nick, you're my mate and the mother of our unofficial cubs, I couldn't drop you if I tried," Monroe replied, still laughing.

"So, you might have, considering all the crap I've put you through," Nick snarled out.

"The wolf inside my head would never allow any harm to come to you, regardless of if you deserving it," Monroe replied back. They continued to argue and snipe at each other all the way to the car, continuing all the way home. Surprisingly enough, they ended up catching their suspects half way home, and promptly arrested them. They made it home that night still bickering, much to the amusement to both Hank and their unofficial cubs. Both of them thanked their lucky stars that this case had been so ridiculously easy to solve, even if Nick got the scare of his life before it was over. By the time the two fell asleep, the Grimm conceded that it could have been a lot worse then a simple scare and curled up against Monroe's side, cuddling against the larger man lovingly. Monroe allowed it without so much as a complaint, knowing that he owed it to Nick not to bitch about being cuddled by his mate. Nick thanked him quietly before falling into a nice warm sleep, with Monroe following moments later.


End file.
